


A Morte da Tranquilidade

by MiRz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: "É incontroverso que várias coisas tiram a tranquilidade de uma pessoa. Seja saúde, falta da segurança, estresse do dia a dia, mas nenhuma delas é tão danosa quanto a traição [...]" — Trecho da história





	A Morte da Tranquilidade

É incontroverso que várias coisas tiram a tranquilidade de uma pessoa. Seja saúde, falta da segurança, estresse do dia a dia, mas nenhuma delas é tão danosa quanto a traição, principalmente feita por alguém com quem partilha ou pretende partilhar sua vida, porque um relacionamento é mais do que apenas beijos e sexo.

Querer construir um futuro com o seu amado ou amada, morando juntos e casando é ter consciência que você não terá mais privacidade para chorar à noite debaixo das coberta, porque terá alguém ao seu lado que ouvirá toda a sua dor. Seus problemas financeiros serão de outra pessoa também, você terá um ombro e um ouvido para partilhar seus medos e suas ambições, assim como você também deve ser isso para o outro. Um terá o dever de sustentar emocionalmente o outro, pois serão uma equipe.

Um relacionamento é fundir duas pessoas em uma vida e quando se é traído por ela… É um conjunto de dor que supera a descrição das palavras, é perda do amor, perda da confiança e também a perda da tranquilidade, pois uma vez que você é traído, para sempre você esperará a traição de alguém. Nunca mais alguém será digno de confiança diante seus olhos e nunca mais conseguirá dar todo o seu eu para alguém.

Traição é a pior das vinganças, talvez o pior dos castigos. É a morte da tranquilidade, pois nunca mais confiará suas costas a alguém além de si mesmo.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
